


It's Not All Roses and Chocolates

by Scarletweasle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletweasle/pseuds/Scarletweasle
Summary: Two years after the Battle at Hogwarts, Harry and his friends find themselves for one more year. Harry wants to bury the hatchet and makes friends with his long term nemesis, Draco Malfoy. However, Draco has other plans.





	1. The Eighth Year

Returning to Hogwarts was a surreal feeling for Harry. He never thought he would be going back to finish school after everything that had happened during what should have been his seventh year. The Great Battle left the whole castle in ruin. It took them two years to finish renovating the school to its former glory and staring up at the castle now, it looked as if nothing had happened. 

They had started referring to it as their eighth year. There were only about twenty of them in total who returned, so they had “added” an extra dorm for all of them, all houses rooming together. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that it was just the Room of Requirement giving them what they need, but he only brought that up with Ron. 

Harry hadn’t even planned to go back at first. There were too many terrible memories here that he didn’t wish to relive. But Hermione and Ron were both going back, as were Dean and Seamus and Luna and Neville. 

Ginny left England to go and research new healing spells in Egypt. She had decided it was for the best if they went their separate ways. It hurt but Harry understood why she said it. He would have waited forever for her, or even followed her to Egypt, but there would be nothing there for him. Everything that mattered in his life was in England, and he had to make sure he could be around when Teddy started to get older He was just beginning to talk when Harry saw him last, right before he left for school. He had started to take after his mother very early on, often taking on a pig’s tail or a set of fluffy wolf ears. Harry hated leaving him, but it was only one more year. 

“Harry, come on mate. The sorting will be starting in a moment” Ron waved his hand in front of Harry’s face breaking him out of his daydream. 

“Sorry Ron, it’s just so odd being back here.” 

“I know what you mean. It looks like nothing happened here at all” He wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze. “We are in this together. Just like the old times” 

“Yeah. Together” 

Walking into the Great Hall, Harry noticed the walls were now lined in individual candles, each with a name floating in the flames. Most of them he recognized, some he didn’t and that made his sad. They had all died for him, because of him. 

Ron leaded Harry over to a fifth table, much smaller than the others at the far end of the hall where the rest of their friends sat. Hermione smiled and kissed Ron’s cheek as he sat down next to her. Luna smiled and waved at Harry from down the way with Neville by her side. Dean and Seamus laughed in hushed tones across the table. Everyone looked much older than the nineteen years they should be. Harry let his eyes wander to each face at the table. One by one, taking in every inch of his friends as if afraid it would be the last time he saw them. 

And then, at the opposite end of the table, hair as blonde as ever and a deep green scarf wrapped around his neck, sat Draco Malfoy. He wasn’t look towards Harry. He was looking up at the candles, taking in each name as Harry had done only minutes before. He looked sad. 

Harry tapped Ron’s arm, “I didn’t know Malfoy was coming back” He gestured to the other end towards Draco and Ron followed his gaze. 

“Me neither mate. Must be weirder for him to be back than it is for us. I heard Dad say that they arrested Mr. Malfoy but Draco and his mum got off. Said they were forced into it. Also heard that they sold Malfoy Manor and moved into a small apartment in the city.” 

Harry watched Draco for a long time. He wanted to know what he was thinking. He wanted to talk to him about everything that happened, from the astronomy tower to the room of requirement and everything that happened since them. 

“Good Evening students and welcome back to Hogwarts” Minerva McGonagall’s voice soared over the head of hundreds of chattering students and brought a complete silence to the room. “It has been a long two years and I’m sure many of you are excited to be back to our wonderful school. I would like to start with a few announcements before we get into the sorting of our new first and second years. As always, please refrain from wandering into the forest on the edge of the grounds...” 

McGonagall finished her announcements and called in the new students for the sorting. As usual the Sorting Hat began the sorting with a song. 

For many years, this valiant school 

Taught students ways of magic 

But darkness came and broke our home 

An evening very tragic. 

Now two years past and we return 

To start anew in friendship 

As our founders long since past 

Intend for their kinship. 

No matter house or blood or kind 

We work here close together 

To make the world of magic great 

And a future for the better. 

In Gryffindor the brave reside 

The true of heart and courage 

In friendship they will always try 

To care for and encourage. 

In Hufflepuff you find true friends 

Their loyalty is known 

With a Hufflepuff by one’s side 

Their value will be shown 

In Ravenclaw their minds are strong 

Their wit is quite unmatched 

Take your time to know them well 

A true connection will be hatched 

And finally, in Slytherin 

Ambition takes control 

These cunning snakes make truest friends 

With them one will feel whole 

Now place me up upon your head 

And be sorted to your house 

Just remember only together can 

Real magic come about 

Applause filled the room and the Sorting hat took a small bow before McGonagall began calling names. One by one, each student sat on the bench and had the hat placed upon their heads. For some, a house came almost instantly, for others, Harry could tell, they were having a long chat with the Sorting Hat just the way he had nine years previous. 

After the sorting concluded and the chatter from the tables settled, McGonagall stepped back up to the podium. “Before we feast, I would like to take a moment to recognize all those we lost two years ago. These candles will remain in the hall as a memorial to their memories and everything they meant to us.” 

The room was quite for a long time. Everyone sat very still only moving their heads to read the names on the candles. 

After a moment, McGonagall gave a clap that rang through the hall and a huge feast appeared in front of the excited students. 

~~~ 

Once the food was gone, the other students began to make their way out of the hall and to their respective common rooms. The eighth-years remained seated, quietly talking amongst themselves while the Great Hall emptied, and the house elves cleared the tables (Hermione tried to help. Ron had to remind her that it was their job and that they were being paid for their work). Shortly after the last plate was removed, McGonagall moved over to the table to lead them to their dorm. 

The new dorm was placed up on the 7th floor, as Harry had suspected. The door was a small dark wood with a rounded top, very unassuming and easily passed over if you didn’t know it was there. It almost looked like a broom closet. Stepping though however, it opened into a large sitting room. A huge fire place roared from one corner of the room surrounded by some of the coziest chairs and couches Harry had ever seen. A split stairwell towards the far wall expanded up to what harry could only guess were the dorms. 

“As usual, the boys and girls dorms are separated, however, seeing as there are so few of you, everyone will be provided their own bedroom connected to a shared living space and bathroom for the boys and girls respectively” McGonagall finished explaining the layout and then, saying her good-nights, retired to her room leaving them to explore on their own. 

“This place is incredible” Seamus was almost bouncing off the walls. “Dean! Room neighbors?” 

“Absolutely” The two of them raced up the stairs towards the dorm rooms. Slowly, everyone else followed them up to the rooms, picking their place and settling in. Harry left his things on the floor of his room and made his way back down stairs. 

The common room was mostly empty, save for Hermione, already studying for classes at a table by the windows and Hannah Abbot, who had fallen asleep with a book in her lap. Harry sat down on the couch across from the fire and let his mind wander with his eyes focused on the flames. He simply sat there for quite some time. Hermione had woken Hannah and the two of them went off to bed close to an hour ago. The grandfather clock on the far wall chimed two bells before Harry looked up from the fireplace. Only then did he notice Draco sitting in a chair to his right. 

Harry almost jumped out of his seat. “Malfoy? Wh-hat are you doing here? It’s almost morning.” 

Draco smirked. “I was wondering how long you would be spacing out like that, Potter” but then his smile disappeared, and he turned his attention from Harry to the flames. “I don’t sleep a whole lot much anymore. Haven’t for quite some time now.” 

Harry watched him for a moment. He looked like he was shaking, and he was constantly wringing his hands. “Me neither, actually. Not since, you know.” The two of them sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, neither looking up from the fire licking the edges of the brick alcove. “I don’t hate you, Draco. I just want you to know that. And I don’t blame you for anything. It’s not your fault.” Draco looked up then, a new look in his eyes. Something hopeful maybe. He didn’t say anything, just nodded slightly. 

After a few more minutes, Draco got up and quietly made his way back to the dorms, leaving Harry alone in the empty common room, the sun slowly beginning to peak through the large stained-glass windows, lighting up the room with a brilliance of colors marking the new day and the start of Harry’s eighth and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. How did I end up here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is getting sick of Harry watching him all the time. When he finally gets a moment away, he starts to think about how the hell he ended up where he is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter has mentions of death and imagery of dead bodies. Do not read if you are sensitive to those kinds of descriptions or topics.

_Could he stop looking at me already?_ Draco could feel Harry’s eyes on the back of his head for the entire length of the Charms lesson, as well as Potions, Divination, Runes, and Lunch, all week. He chose to spend the afternoon near the edge of the lake just to get a break from his gaze. _Just admit it, you like it._

He shook off the thought and tried to focus on Flitwick demonstrating another charm that he has already mastered.

At the end of class Draco made a terrible decision. Standing up a little straighter and squaring his shoulders, he went out of his way to bump into Harry on his way out of the room.

“Watch it Potter” He barked looking down on him and stormed out of the room. He could only barely hear Ron calling him a “right git” as he turned the corner.

Double checking that the hall stayed empty, he crumpled against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath to calm the drumming in his chest. _Why do you keep doing this to yourself? It’s masochistic. It’s obsessive. It’s just stupid. But.._

“It’s all I have left”

~~~

After he and his parents walked away from Hogwarts that night, everything changed. Everyone Draco had once called a friend were either dead or had disappeared from his life completely. No one sent an owl to see if he was okay but that hadn’t surprised him in the slightest because neither had he. He saw them all run away and leave him behind. He had watched his best friend killed by his own spell right in front of his eyes.

The worst part about all of it was he didn’t really care. They weren’t really his friends to begin with, just pawns who followed him around because his father was powerful, and he was pureblood. Even his relationship with Pansy was of convenience rather than actual attraction.

The whole thing made Draco realize how alone he really was.

For the last two years, Draco barely left their small apartment on the west side of London. He and his mother had moved there after his father was arrested and Malfoy Manor was put under investigation by the new Ministry of Magic. Draco thought that by leaving all of it behind, he could move on and start over. That was when the dreams started.

First, they were vague, just flashes of green and red and muffled voices in an empty void. Those he could live with. He would be woken up every so often by a sharp scream or the heat of a flame, but he could sleep.

The change came the day his letter arrived. The same cream-colored envelope with pristine green text scrawled across the front that he was so used to receiving every year since he was eleven appeared once again on his front step in early August.

“Dear Mr. Malfoy” it read, “I would like to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will reopen for a new year of schooling on September 1st. I would like to invite you to return to Hogwarts this year in order to finish your schooling. We await your owl. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress.” He sent his confirmation that night.

Every night since then, he could rarely sleep for longer than an hour at a time. The dreams got brighter, more vivid. He started to see faces he recognized. Colin Creevey lying on his back at Draco’s feet, eyes wide and scared. Lavender Brown, claw and teeth marks all over her body. Harry, lying limp in Hagrid’s arms. Over and over, he saw them. No matter where he tried to run, they were waiting for him. He started to stay up later and later, doing whatever he could to not fall asleep. He would stay awake until everything shut down, until his body wouldn’t allow him to stay up any longer.

That was also about the time he began to think about Harry again.

~~

Draco first started to feel different about Harry during their third year. Or maybe he just started to realize the ones already there. News travels fast on the Hogwarts Express and when those Dementors showed up, the word of Harry being attacked reached him before the train even started to move again.

Crabbe and Goyle nearly doubled over in laughter. Pansy was snickering, making jokes about how girly and weak he must be to faint. Lucking for him, Draco never quite showed his thoughts on his face, so all they saw was the stone expression he wore most of the time.

When he saw Harry sit down at the Gryffindor table that night, it was like the weight of the world was taken off his chest. Thank Merlin, he looks fine. A bit pale maybe but alive.

Those thoughts only escalated over the next few years.

During their 4th year, Draco thought he might die watching Harry compete in the Triwizard Tournament. What kind of idiot was Dumbledore to let Harry put himself into that much danger?

The “Potter Stinks” badges had been Pansy’s idea originally. Draco really did find them rather funny but not for the reason he should have. They were actually pretty ironic. Harry was, undoubtedly, the worst wizard in the competition, but he had this kind of lucky streak going for him, so he would easily find a way to make it through each trial.

He had started to get more confrontation with Harry that year as well. He told himself it was because he hated him and wanted to make him suffer, but in reality, it was just to get more opportunities to talk to him, hear him say his name, even if there was a disgust in his tone that left Draco bleeding on the inside.

It really got out of hand in 5th year. That summer, his father had disappeared for quite some time. When he returned, Draco’s parents spend all night locked into his father’s study. He could hear the shouting from the other side of the Manor. The next day, Aunt Bellatrix arrived.

Draco was angry. Furious. Terrified. He spent most evenings hidden away in a far room or walking the ground till the sun rose. He knew the dark lord was back, even if the minister refused to admit it. And if Voldemort was back, Harry was going to die. That was when he decided, no matter what he felt, he was going to make Harry Potter hate him.

And that was how the fist-fight after the quidditch game happened. He came up with the idea while watching Gryffindor’s practice one night. Weasley really was a rubbish Keeper but Harry showed so much faith in him.

The song was only the first part. He knew it would make him mad, but it wasn’t quite enough. After their loss, Draco couldn’t stand how happy they looked. In a rage, he landed down nearby and shouted something vile. Next thing he remembers, Harry was on top of him, fist raised, blood on his knuckles and rage spread across his face. _This is how it is meant to b_ e. He told himself over and over that night in the infirmary. _I won't get hurt this way._

From there, things got worse. Harry became the forefront of Draco’s mind. He was making dumb decisions. He was going to get himself killed. Why couldn’t he see how much danger he was putting himself in?

Draco received his dark mark the summer before his 6th year. With it came a mission from the Dark Lord himself. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, but that wasn’t an option anymore. Before the end of the year, Dumbledore needed to die by his hand, or he was the next in line.

He had tried his best to avoid Harry. He made the decision to keep as far away from him as he possible could, but Harry was suspicious of him, as he usual was, and started to follow him at night. He tried to hide, but Harry had never been very good at that and maybe Draco was just hyper aware of his presence because he could always tell when he was there.

Their battle in the bathroom was the worst it ever got. Draco only remembers Harry following him in and seeing his Dark Mark. He shouted something and then everything went black. He remembers the searing pain all over his chest. He remembers the cold, wet floor under him, and most of all, he remembers Harry’s face. He looked terrified. More scared than Draco had ever seen him. That image showed up in his dreams nightly after that.

The following year was the worst year of Draco’s life. He woke every morning waiting to hear the news that Harry was captured, injured, or killed. Every night he dreamed of Harry’s body, his eyes blank and empty, blood everywhere, and a crazy laughter. It took him months to realize the laugh was coming from himself.

So, the night the snatchers arrived, Draco felt ill. He looked terrible. Something had happened to his face, some kind of jinx to disguise him, but Draco knew instantly. The boy down on his knees in front of him was absolutely Harry Potter.

Time seemed to jump from moment to moment. One second, he was there, the next they were gone again, Bellatrix’s screech ringing through the house, his mother crying quietly, and then he was back at Hogwarts. Days passed like minutes, but the nights were hours of nightmares. And then Harry stepped out of the crowd, and then the Order arrived, and then the Death Eaters.

It all went to hell so quickly, it felt like whiplash. But Draco wasn’t going to let Harry out of his sight again. He grabbed Crabbe and Blaze and they followed him and Weasley to the Room of Requirement. He just wanted to make sure he was safe for as long as he could. Crabbe had his own stupid ideas. The fire grew so fast and circled to every direction. He was going to die. But Harry was safe, for now. Until he came back for him.

It was the first time Harry had done anything for him. He could have died right there and would have been happy.

~~

Now he found himself, flushed and frustrated, looking around every corner making his way to the eighth-year common room. The rest of them should be at dinner by now so hopefully he could get some peace and quiet before they all returned for the evening.

Coming to the end of the hall on the 7th floor, Draco stopped dead at the sound of laughter just around the corner. He knew exactly who that laughter belongs to. _Just my luck_. Straightening his shoulders and raising his chin just a fraction, he marched forward and around the corner.

Trying his hardest to ignore them, he walked right past Harry and Luna, who were chatting in the hall about god knows what. He was smiling that big, genuine smile he only showed to his closest friend. Harry said something quietly to Luna, she nodded and walked off towards the stairs.

“Hey Draco! Wait up” Draco didn’t wait, just kept on walking, pace steady. He could hear Harry’s footsteps quicken to catch up with him. For a moment they just walked silently, side by side.

“Aren’t you going down for dinner, Potter?” Draco held his breath, awaiting an answer.

“Well, I was going to go talk to Professor McGonagall about a few things, but Luna told me she was in a meeting with some ministry workers, so I figured I’d just go back to the common room and get some homework done.” Harry had a habit of rambling on even when no one was listening any longer.

“Did you need something from me or are you just trying to annoy me?”


End file.
